The Thing I Missed
by anamitaearth
Summary: Sekuat apapun manusia berusaha, hanya Tuhan lah yang menentukan hasilnya. sudo kyungmyeon


The thing i missed

author: anami

fluff, angst

maincast: suho, d.o

mian typo

bacanya sambil denger lagu kim Sunggyu yang i need you.

Kalo ada yang udah pernah baca pasti kenal aku, /hmmm  
indonesia sudo shipper... appa umma shipper...

* * *

di dunia ini banyak sekali yang aku takutkan.

ketika malaikat itu datang, malah membuatku semakin takut.

"hyung lihat apa yang ku bawa.. Ikan koi~~"

"lihat aku diterima bekerja disana, masih penulis freelance sih tapi aku janji suatu saat aku akan menjadi seorang penulis"

"aku akan selalu memasakan mu makanan enak setiap hari jadi kau tak perlu khawatir akan kelaparan"

"hyung ayo kita baca buku-buku yang baru saja ku beli"

"aku berhasil jadi seorang editor hyung"

"hyung aku tak lagi berniat menjadi penulis, itu terlalu menyita waktu ku bersamamu"

"hyung apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tak ada aku?"

"Tak ada yang lebih nyaman selain berada disini bersamamu hyung"

Kau berubah Kyungsoo ya

"maaf telah membohongi mu hyung"

"hyung jangan biarkan ikannya mati"

"jangan tinggalkan aku hyung, aku takut"

"hyung aku... mencintaimu"

"beginipun aku sudah bahagia"

"jangan menangis lagi untukku, hidup mu sudah banyak kau gunakan untuk menangis"

"hyung aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dengan tulus"

* * *

Kyungsoo memasuki apartement kecilnya dengan Junmyeon. membuka jendela apartmentnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebagian kecil kota Seoul.

memberikan kesempatan bagi angin untuk mengganti udara yang begitu pengap.

"Beginilah jika apartment hanya diisi oleh lelaki" gumamnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia lah 'the other man' yang tinggal disitu juga.

ia merapihkan setiap sudut ruangan apartment yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak ia sentuh.

"Aku yakin ia tak memberi makan ikan koi ini" ujarnya ketika ia melihat teman-teman kecilnya. Sepasang ikan koi. Mimiknya selalu berubah ketika ia memberi makan-makan ikan koinya, seperti tokoh kartun yang sedang digandrungi anak-anak 'Pororo' begitulah menurut Junmyeon.

Setelah puas dengan ikan koinya Ia memasuki satu-satunya kamar yang ada diapartement itu. sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat singgah sananya rapi.

"Setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan sendiri di sini" gumamnya lagi sembari menumpukan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Mengedarkan pandangnnya pada sekeliling ruangan. matanya terhenti pada pigura kecil yang ada di meja kecil disampingnya. Tersenyum saat melihat pose dirinya dan kekasihnya beberapa tahun silam. Hari itu saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 19.

Betapa rindunya ia kepada kekasihnya, senyum angelicnya, suara lembutnya, sentuhannya, perhatiannya. Tapi itu juga yang membuatnya takut. Ia takut tak lagi dapat melihat senyum kekasihnya, suara lembut kekasihnya, sentuhannya dan yang paling penting perhatiannya. Ia takut membuatnya khawatir. Ia benci merasa gelisah seperti ini.

Ia beranjak menuju ruang satunya lagi. Memasuki ruangan kerjanya bersama Junmyeon. Ia tersenyum menghirup harum kekasihnya. Pasti selama ia tak ada beberapa hari ini kekasihnya berkutat diruangan ini dan melupakan apapun.

Ia mengelilingi ruang yang dipenuhi rak-rak buku itu, lagi-lagi tersenyum mengingat hari-harinya bersama junmyeon diruangan ini. Menghabiskan waktu weekend mereka dengan membaca buku-buku atau novel terbaru. Terkadang ia menemani Junmyeon mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantornya sembari membaca buku atau mereview buku-buku dari kantornya sendiri. Tak ada yang istimewa tapi itu juga yang nanti akan menjadi hal yang paling ia rindukan.

Ia beranjak menuju meja besar disudut ruangan. Bersandar pada kursi dibalik meja besar itu. Mengingat-ingat momentnya bersama Junmyeon. Mengganggu Junmyeon ketika ia menghabiskan seharian waktunya untuk berkutat dengan meja besarnya hingga Junmyeon melupakannya. Ia terus saja mengingat saat-saat itu hingga ia merasa sesak dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia takut, sangat takut.

* * *

"Tak ada hari yang membahagiakan selain hari dimana kau ada disini kyungsoo ya" suara lembut Junmyeon memecah keheningan antara mereka.

Baru saja junmyeon memasuki apartemntnya dan disambut oleh pelukan si namja manis Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"aku merindukan mu hyung" ungkap Kyungsoo didalam dekapan junmyeon.

junmyeon mempererat pelukannya hingga dirasanya kyungsoo meronta dalam pelukannya

"biarkan tetap seperti ini kyungsoo ya"

"a..aku tak bisha naphass hyungg"

sontak junmyeon melapas pelukannya

"maafkan aku, kau tak apa?"

junmyeon meraba-raba setiap bagian tubuh kyungsoo hingga ujung kakinya, sedikit memberikan candaannya pada kekasih yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu.

"sepertinya aku haus hyung" kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju dapur. tangannya bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"wahhhhhh aku sudah sangat merindukan semua.. semuanya kyungsoo yaaa~ merindukanmu! Senyummu! Omelanmu! Masakanmu! Semuanya"

Junmyeon melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kyungsoo

"terutama harum tubuhmu" bisik Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengecup sudut bibir Junmyeon

"i miss u too.. so many things that i want to ask you, but let's begin our dinner first hyung"

"Tak ada yang lebih nyaman selain berada disini bersamamu hyung" ujar kyungsoo sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Junmyeon, Junmyeon membawanya kedalam dekapannya.

"Hyung pasti kesepian tidur sendirian disini"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan ku terus. Padahal kau sudah janji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku"

Hening Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat sedikit badannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Junmyeon yang semula berada di dadanya

"Hyung apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku tak ada?" tanya kyungsoo sembari memainkan jemari-jemari Junmyeon.

"tidur, lalu mengecek email, sarapan dengan sereal. Begitulah" jawab junmyeon sebelah tangannya yg satu lagi mengusap rambut kyungsoo. Terkadang sedikit menghirup wangi anggur di rambut kyungsoo.

"kau tak pernah makan malam hyung?" tanya kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Junmyeon

"hanya saat ku ingin" jawab junmyeon singkat.

"kau bisa sakit kalau begitu!" Kyungsoo memukul dada junmyeon pelan namun sesudahnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Junmyeon lagi

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat kau merindukanku?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"mencoba menghubungi mu walau tak pernah kau angkat, mengirimimu sms walau tak pernah kau balas, dan berakhir dengan melamun membayangkan wajahmu" jawab Junmyeon

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne? Kalau kau mau pergi lagi bawa aku bersamamu. aku sangat membutuhkanmu" ungkap Junmyeon lalu mengecup ujung kepala Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam bukan ia tak mencintai Junmyeonnya hingga tak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia tak mau membawa junmyeon bersamanya. ia takut.

* * *

_Tak ada kabar._

_Mengerjakan tugasmu di kantor tapi kau tak ada di kantor._

_Mengatakan kau baik-baik saja tapi saat kau pulang lalu aku memelukmu wajahmu seketika akan pucat, badanmu pun semakin kurus._

_Mengatakan bahwa aku lah tempat paling nyaman yang kau miliki tapi kau pergi menghilang lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas._

_Padahal kau tau, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau yang kuandalkan, kau satu-satunya keluarga bagiku._

_Kau berubah kyungsoo_

_Bukan lagi kyungsoo yang ku kenal._

_Hingga suatu saat aku tau. Penyakit brengs** itu lah yang membuatmu berubah_

_"sebenaranya Kungsoo sendiri yang meminta ku untuk tak mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi menurutku kau harus tau apa yang terjadi dengannya"_

_Apa yang harus aku tau tentangmu kyungsoo? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku lah orang yang paling mengerti tentangmu. Tapi kenapa ada orang lain yang juga mengerti sesuatu yang tak pernah ku mengerti darimu._

_"Kyungsoo menderita penyakit Pneumotoraks atau adanya lubang pada lapisan paru-parunya, ia pernah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang menggeser sedikit tulang rusuknya sehingga merusak bagian pleuranya. semakin lama semakin parah hingga dampaknya baru dirasakan sekarang. Ia sangat rentan dengan sesuatu yang dingin, tangannya akan selalu berkeringat. Apa yang ia makan akan sangat berpengaruh dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Pernapasannya harus stabil, karna jika ia terlalu banyak menghirup udara dan udara itu tak seluruhnya dikeluarkan kembali maka ia akan merasa sesak napas yang mungkin saja bisa berdampak pada kematian"_

_Tak bisa kah engkau yang mengatakan ini padaku?_

_Tak bisakah kau berbagi 3 bulan kesakitanmu denganku?_

_Aku tak pernah ingin kau_

_merasakan sakit sendirian._

_Aku tak pernah ingin melihat tubuh mu yang kurus._

_Aku tak pernah ingin melihat mu gelisah karna pendingin ruangan._

_Aku tak ingin kehilangan cahaya yang memancar dimatamu._

_Aku tak pernah ingin semua itu._

_ 8 desember. Seoul mulai diguyur oleh ribuan butir salju._

_Sedari tadi kyungsoo gelisah di tempatnya berdiri, merapatkan mantel berwarna biru dongkernya. Kedua telapak tangannya terus saja saling bergesekan, terkadang kedua tangannya menyentuh telinganya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dari telinganya. _

_"Lebih baik kita pulang saja"_

_"Tidak hyung, bukankah itu novel yang sudah kau nanti-nantikan dari dulu"_

_Junmyeon mendesah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Lalu ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari barisan antrian novel yang beberapa menit lagi akan terbit. Mereka memang biasa melakukan hal seperti ini. Rela mengantri berjam-jam demi menunggu novel terbaru. Tapi kini, Junmyeon tak ingin kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan ini malah berdampak negatif pada kesehatan Kyungsoo._

_"Aku bisa membelinya nanti" jawab Junmyeon sedikit ketus membuat kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya._

_"hyung makan yang banyak, biar tidak sakit" seru kyungsoo_

_"kau yang harusnya makan banyak, bukan aku. Badanmu sekarang semakin kurus, aku tak suka melihat babysoo ku terlihat kurus, lebih baik terlihat seperti beruang dari pada seperti tengkorak" cecar Junmyeon membuat kyungsoo tersenyum_

_"memangnya sekarang aku terlihat kurus hyung?"_

_Junmyeon menatap kyungsoo sekilas sebelum tatapannya kembali ke mangkuk nasinya_

_"Kau berubah Kyungsoo ya" ucap Junmyeon, nadanya berubah menjadi lebih serius_

_"aku jadi tak sexy lagi yah hyung?" jahil kyungsoo_

_"aku tak bercanda!" bentak Junmyeon sembari membanting sumpitnya membuat senyum di wajah kyungsoo lenyap seketika_

_"h..hyung"_

_"Sampai kapan kau mau menutupi ini semua? Sampai kapan kau mau membohongiku terus kyungsoo ya? Sampai kapan kau membuatku khawatir?" Junmyeon semakin meninggikan suaranya, ia bangkit dari duduknya menatap tajam kyungsoo yang terus menatap nasinya tak berani menatap junmyeon_

_"aku mohon jangan mempermainkanku, bukannya ak tak mau menghawatirkanmu tapi"_

_"maaf telah membohongi mu hyung" potong Kyungsoo membuat Junmyeon kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada di hadapan Kyungsoo_

_"Aku tak pernah ingin menutupi ini semua, meninggalkanmu tidur sendirian selama 4 hari atau bahkan lebih, membiarkan mu memakan makanan di luar sana yang sudah jelas tak sehat, aku tak ingin melakukan ini padamu" kyungsoo terdiam mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir sekarang, ia merasa sudah cukup lemah._

_"Aku hanya takut membuatmu khawatir, namun ternyata kau sudah lebih dulu mengkhawatirkan ku, sepertinya aku kurang lihai dalam bersembunyi"_

_Kyungsoo tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, air mata itu mengalir begitu saja di pipinya hingga dirasa Junmyeon memeluknya dari belakang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo_

_"Berjanjilah padaku, hanya aku yang menjadi sandaranmu" bisik Junmyeon_

* * *

Nal anajumyeon andwaeyo

Son jabajumyeon andwaeyo

I need you now

I need you now

Da annyeongira malhago useumyeo bonael su itdorok

Dowajwoyo dangsini nan pillyohae

* * *

Sekuat apapun manusia berusaha, hanya Tuhan lah yang menentukan hasilnya.

"hyung kau boleh mencari pasangan hidup mu yang lain" celetuk kyungsoo

"tak akan kyungsoo ya~" jawab junmyeon tegas

"aku tak layak lagi disebut sebagai kekasihmu hyung, tak bisa kau peluk erat, tak bisa kau cium"

Junmyeon tersenyum, menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengannya.

"aku tak perlu memeluk mu dengan erat, memeluk mu dengan lembutpun aku senang. Aku tak perlu mencium mu, mengecup mu pun aku tak pernah merasa dirugikan"

Jawaban Junmyeon membuatnya sedikit tersenyum

Keheningan mengisi kamar kecil di apartement mereka, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sama-sama takut untuk memulai lebih tepatnya.

"Hyung aku haus" ujar kyungsoo memecah keheningan

Junmyeun menatap wajah Kyungsoo,

Pucat.

Cahaya itu benar-benar sudah hilang dari mata indahnya, Junmyeon bahkan dapat merasakan tangan kyungsoo yang bergetar di pinggangnya.

Apakah waktunya sudah tiba? pikir Junmyeon

"apa kau merasa sesak lagi?"

Tangan junmyeon segera menangkup wajah kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

Tak lama, tangannya beralih pada tangan Junmyeon yang ada pada wajahnya.

"aku baik-baik saja hyung, like usuall" ujarnya

tersenyum pada Junmyeon. tapi bagi junmyeon senyum itu bukanlah senyumnya yang seperti biasa.

"hyung ambilkan obat dan air minummu dulu"

Junmyeon hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya namun belum sempat kakinya menyentuh lantai, tangan kyungsoo sudah menahannya lebih dulu

"jangan tinggalkan aku hyung, aku takut"

lirih Kyungsoo

"Apa yang kau takutkan? aku disini kyungsoo ya"

junmyeon meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukaannya lembut. ia mengusap rambut kyungsoo yang mulai basah karna keringat dinginnya

"hyung"

"hm"

"jangan biarkan ikan koinya mati, hyung harus merawatnya, memberinya makan, dan membersihkan aquariumnya"

"bukan aku yang merawatnya,tapi kita yang merawatnya" jawab Junmyeon

ia menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala kyungsoo.

"hyung"

"hmm"

"hyung aku... mencintaimu"

ungkap Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat air mata junmyeon jatuh membasahi pipinya, ia ingin sekali memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat, tapi kyungsoo bagaikan gelembung yang dapat dengan mudah lenyap. Ia tak ingin secepat itu membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi.

tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo menyatukannya dengan jemari-jemarinya.

"apa kau tau mengapa cincin pasangan itu disematkan dijari manis?"

kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Junmyeon sebagai jawabannya

"akan kutunjukan pada mu sesuatu yang menakjubkan"

Junmyeon meraih kedua tangan kyungsoo lalu menyatukannya menekuk kedua jari tengah Kyungsoo kedalam. lalu ia membuka ibu jari kyungsoo. ia dapat merasakan telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang basah serta jari-jarinya yang bergetar.

"Ibu jari bisa dibuka karena semua manusia mengalami sakit dan mati. Dengan demikian orang tua kita akan meninggalkan kita suatu hari nanti" Junmyeon menutup kembali ibu jari kyungsoo beralih pada telunjuk kyungsoo

"Jari telunjuk mewakili sodara kita. mereka juga akan meninggalkan kita" Junmyeon mengulangi kegiatannya pada jari manis Kyungsoo

"nah sedangkan jari manis ini akan sulit untuk dipisahkan, ini menunjukan hubungan kita dengan pasangan hidup kita, jika salah satu dari mereka pergi. maka mereka akan senantiasa bersama, walau berada ditempat yang berbeda, mereka akan tetap menjadi satu. sayangnya aku belum sempat memberi mu cincin. maafkan aku yang belum pernah membahagiakanmu" tutur Junmyeon lalu kembali menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan kyungsoo

"tidak hyung, beginipun aku sudah sangat bahagia"

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. lagi-lagi perbuatan kyungsoo disambut oleh air mata Junmyeon

"hyung selalu menjagaku, merawatku, aku senang masih dapat melihatmu, bertahan selama setahun lebih untuk mu"

Kyungsoo mencoba memeluk erat Junmyeon. yang tak pernah disambut Junmyeon. junmyeon sungguh takut jika perlakuannya pada kyungsoo malah akan membuatnya sesak nafas.

"jangan menangis lagi untukku, hidup mu sudah banyak kau gunakan untuk menangis hyung"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan kyungsoo

"hyung, lain kali jangan menolak bantuan dari Jonghyun hyung lagi,walaupun ia pernah menyakitimu aku yakin ia sudah berubah hyung,, ia orang baa-ik..."

lagi-lagi kyungsoo tak menyelesaikan ucapannya, sedikit menarik nafasnya dalam.

"berhentilah berbicara kyungsoo, aku akan ambilkan minum yah?"

junmyeon menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. lalu hendak beranjak dari duduknya

namun lagi-lagi tangan kyungsoo menariknya

"Jonghyun hyung juga menyayangimu dengan tulus, kau harus percaya padaku hyung"

"tentu aku selalu percaya padamu, selalu!" jawab Junmyeon lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut

"aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dengan tulus hyung"

"aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu"

* * *

di dunia ini kau tak akan pernah tinggal sendiri.

Tuhan senantiasa akan memberimu malaikat untuk melindungi, menemani mu dalam suka maupun duka.

Malaikat itulah pasangan hidupmu

"kyungsoo ya! aku percaya! sangat percaya padamu! Hyung ku bukanlah orang yyang seperti aku bayangkan selama ini. ia begitu baik, menjagaku menggantikan orang tua ku sendiri, harusnya kau juga ada disini jadi kau dapat merasakan betapa baiknya ia"

"kyungsoo ya! hari ini mawar biru. kakak ipar masih belum bisa membuat mawar berwarna biru dongker. menurutnya butuh banyak sekali waktu mengawinkan mawar itu"

"aku pergi dulu. hari ini ada jadwal untuk booksign lagi"

Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku kau adalah sebagian dari jari manisku (?)


End file.
